1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric connector and more particularly to an electric connector of the type having sexless contact elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there were electric connectors of the type having sexless contact elements. The contact elements in these electric connectors make contact with each other at their curved spring contacts. Therefore, the contacting pressure and contacted area between the contact elements making contact with each other depend on the coupling depth thereof. If these electric connectors are used for a plug-in type connector wherein the coupling depth tends to vary upon every coupling, inconveniently the contacting pressure and contacted area between the contact elements changed due to variation of the coupling depth. Particularly, in multicontact connectors, this would lead to a large variation in force required for coupling or decoupling the connector.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to eliminate the above described drawbacks in the prior connectors and provide an electric connector wherein the contacting pressure and contacted area between the contact elements can be kept constant, independently of the coupling depth thereof, whereby a stable coupling can be achieved consistently.